CharInfoBox
} Player: } Real Name: } Nickname: } Known Aliases: } Faction: } Race: } Class: } Path: } Personal Data Age: } Height: } Weight: } Eye Color: } Hair Color: } Skin Color: } Marks or tattoos: } Birthplace: } Currently Based: } Marital Status: } Relatives: } Known Abilities } Attributes }}} } }}} } }}} } }}} } }}} } }}} } }}} } }}} } }}} } Equipment } Footnotes } The following template is to be used for making Ironsworn Character pages. WNote: This template will be occasionally updated, but will not influence the player portion of the wiki. How to use the Template If you just want the Box, go directly to the Cheat Sheet. Trigger the use of the Infobox on your page if you plan to include it. At the top of your edit window, enter: } placeholder in the original Infobox with 'Rex Manning'. Each parameter should be put in a new line for ease of parsing and debugging in case something goes wrong. The last four fields of the Infobox use a smaller font because they're designed for a potentially long list of additions. How you fill the Powers, Abilities and Equipment fields and whether you want to add any footnotes is essentially up to you, but for easiest readability, you'll want to offer single terms that summarize some or all of your character's applicable capabilities there. This could still be a veritable laundry list of things, or it could be as simple as an entry saying 'Underwater Basket Weavingl' or whatever. Either way, the main body of the page allows sufficient room to expand on things, the Infobox is mostly meant for an at-a-glance summary of the most important character data. Close the Template. This is done by appending the following at the end of your list: |}} And with this, you're set. List of Parameters * name - Your character's name. This will appear in big bold letters. * player - However you'd like to identify yourself. Ideally, you'll want to make this a link to your in-game global tag or user topic (User:Yourname, eg. User:In-betweener). * image - Character image. Should not be wider than 300 pixels. If it's too wide (or too small) it will be automatically shrunken (or expanded) to the appropriate size (but clicking on the image will display the actual image rather than the adjusted version). If you have no image, don't include this parameter and it will default to a placeholder image instead. * Class - Your character's Class. Your options at this point are Warrior, Stalker, Spellslinger, or Esper. * Path - Your character's selected Path. Your Options are Explorer, Settler, Scientist, or Soldier * Real Name - Your character's birthname. There is a place for Aliases and Nicknames. Defaults to 'Confidential' if not further specified. * Nick Name - Nicknames that your character goes by. This is different than an alias or their real name. Defaults to 'Confidential' if not further specified. * Known Aliases - Your character's Known False ID's. Defaults to 'Confidential' if not further specified. * Faction - This is the faction that your character belongs to. Your current options are either East, West or Ironsworn * Race - Your character's Race. Defaults to Confidential if not further specified. * skin - Your character's skin color. This value defaults to Confidential if no other value is entered. * age - Your character's age in human (solar) years. Defaults to 'Confidential' if not further specified. * height - Your character's height in feet and inches. Defaults to 'Confidential' if not further specified. * weight - Your character's weight in pounds (see height). Defaults to 'Confidential' if not further specified. * eyes - Your character's eye color. Defaults to 'Confidential' if not further specified. * hair - Your character's hair color. Defaults to 'Confidential' if not further specified. * marks - Any birthmarks, scars, or other identifying marks that your character might have. * birthplace - Where your character was born. Defaults to 'Confidential' if not further specified. * residence - Where your character currently lives. This may or may not be different than your character's birthplace. * marital - Whether your character is single, engaged, married, widowed or whatever other forms of voluntary slavery there are between two people. Defaults to 'Confidential' if not further specified. * relatives - What kind of (relevant) relatives your character has or had. Most likely you'll want to limit this to any important characters that appear in stories or RP (such as Ascendant's uncle and manager). Defaults to 'Confidential' if not further specified. * abilities - A place for short notes on your character's abilities, '. Defaults to 'Confidential' if not further specified. * attrib1 thru attrib9 This is where you put the name of the attribute, skill, talent, or other bit of other graphical information that you'd like to put in the attribute areas. These skills range from 1-10. One would be absolutely abysmal while 10 would be phenomenally skilled to the point of being al * value1 thru value9 - These would be the levels of skill that the attrib's define. This value would range from 1-10. One would be absolutely abysmal while 10 would be phenomenally skilled to the point of being absurd. * equipment - A place to mention any notable equipment your character carries around. eg. Defaults to 'Confidential' if not further specified. * footnotes - Room for any notes you want available at a glance that aren't covered by the above categories will be placed in the bottom box. Attribute Descriptions You'll notice from the image to the right that there is a section for attributes. These sections are customizable and range from one to ten. These are meant to fill in any miscellaneous attributes or skills that your character might have that you feel might be important enough to highlight. Is your character a phenomenal ship captain? Customize one of the attribute boxes for "Ship Captain" and give them a score from 1 to 10. You have several slots that you're able to fill if you so choose. There are default values included as suggestions, but are in no way binding. These are not solid fact as to your character's abilities in RP. Just because you gave yourself a 10 in Seduction does not mean that the person across from you needs to drop their pants. These attributes should be taken to further flesh out your character. CharInfoBox Cheatsheet Copy the following onto your page and fill out the appropriate information. Other Templates Characters: Character Info Box